


A Wild Lasercorn Appears

by Kileykao



Series: Smosh A/B/O verse [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I dont know what to tag things, Ianthony - Freeform, Jovencorn, Lasershire, M/M, Please read, RPF, smosh games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Elementary School David Moss was a popular kid. He had a dick-ish attitude, and wanted everyone to cater to his every demand. Like almost ninety percent of the alphas on Earth. Everyone thought that he would grow up to become an Alpha. Because he acted the way most alphas were dick-ish and demanding. The girls all loved him, and the guys all wanted to be him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wild Lasercorn Appears

**Author's Note:**

> my laptop is total shit so this might of posted twice  
> I really dont know  
> Sorry if this is totally bad (and might of seen this twice)  
> Its my first time writing with Real People

In health class children were taught that 56 percent of the world was comprised of Alphas. The leaders and the men of our world. It was also taught that Omegas were a mere 15 percent of the population, and how one day they would be claimed by an Alpha, and how they were at the bottom of the social scale. And then there were Betas, almost thirty percent of the population, they had it easy. Betas were just the in between. People who could not impregnate like an alpha, or get impregnated like an omega. They were the middle class of the human race. They weren’t alphas that ruled and dominated and they weren’t the omegas who lived to be ruled and dominated.

In Elementary School David Moss was a popular kid. He had a dick-ish attitude, and wanted everyone to cater to his every demand. Like almost ninety percent of the alphas on Earth. Everyone thought that he would grow up to become an Alpha. Because he acted the way most alphas were dick-ish and demanding. The girls all loved him, and the guys all wanted to be him. But as middle school came and went, and all the alphas in his grade started to have ruts, put on ten pounds muscle, and grow six inches in height. While David did none of these things. All of his friends thought that he was a late bloomer, or a beta at least.

But when freshmen year came they found out that he was none of the above. He was in Algebra One, when his palms started to sweat, and all of his friends started to look at him in a not so friendly way. He had a feeling in his gut of need. Of want. Wanting someone to hold him down and pound into him. His teacher, an omega herself, was the one who dragged David down to the nurse’s office so that he could be sent home.

He was in heat. Which in turn meant that he couldn’t be anything other than an omega. David Moss spent his first heat in disbelief and hating his own body.

Things changed at school after that. He went from the popular cocky son of a bitch that every thought would one day be an alpha, to something far from it. His friends turned on him. Saying he’d things like he changed and that Omegas weren’t meant to be friends with the men who would knock him up. Alphas become David’s worst enemies. Everything he hated about life. His only friends became a group of betas that he before he presented, he barely knew their names. They knew that he hadn’t changed. And they accepted him for who he was.

That’s when David learned how to tell your real friends apart from your fake friends.

David, after he graduated high school was lost. His friend all knew what they wanted to do with their lives. And he just didn’t have a clue. Maybe that’s why he’d go to college for game designing, because videos games had always been in his life. His in college two and a half years when he finds out his best friend from high school is heading to Afghanistan. David tell him that they can do any he wants. So they get tattoos. It was his dumb sketch of a unicorn with a laser shooter and a rocket launcher strapped to its back that he gets tattooed on him. He thinks it’s the coolest tattoo ever. Well maybe the second only behind his friend’s, who got a tattoo of Morgan Freeman riding a T-Rex.

When his best friend leaves for war he drops out of college, because designing games isn’t what he wanted to do anymore. He wanted to talk and report about game. Play them even. Do something that hasn’t quite been done yet.

So maybe that why he goes gets a job with Mahalo Games. When he started work he doesn’t hide the fact that his an omega. He’s on suppressions to hold back his heat to once every three months, (That is when he actually remembers to take them.). But he doesn’t use scent blocker, like most working omega do.

He meets a man named Matthew Sohinki on his first day. He's an alpha. He knows just as quickly that he is one, as Sohinki knows his an omega. Sohinki, a man he would not had guest is an alpha if he didn’t have his sense of smell, he would say the man was an omega by looks alone. Then again most of the alphas who work with videos games look that way to David. He has short brown hair, brown eyes to match and a stuffed red panda on his desk, and always seems to be wearing a DOTA shirt.

They become fast friends bonding over shooters and various RPG’s. Some of David’s friend’s from high school think it’s a big step for him. Considering how much he despised most alphas in high school. Choosing to stay from away from them. But Sohinki isn’t his type, and David much rather preferred him as a friend. Much to his high school friend’s dismay as they keep telling jokes to him about his new alpha friend.

 

Sohinki is the one who introduces David to The Jovenshire. He and Sohinki had been friends a week or so when the alpha of the two invited David over to play Gears of War, and Sohinki had said that he invited, another one of his friends from work to play too. It’s not like David would contest to more players in a Gears of Wars match. But David knows that even if he wanted to say that it wasn’t ok, that he couldn’t. He hated standing up to alphas, even if he did it all the time. The only time that he ever felt ok doing that was when someone makes fun of him for being an omega. He feels like he doesn’t worry about his status at time like that.

David ends up liking Joven though.

His personality fits one of an omega, though David can tell from mile a way that the man is an alpha. Joven is different than Sohinki in a lot a ways too. Joven is the polar opposite of himself. David, an omega, who most people think is an alpha, and rocking the typical hard headedness that ever alpha in the history of alphas has. Even Sohinki has that hard headedness, even though it’s well hidden.

Joven has that hard headedness that alpha’s have too, but it’s different. He doesn’t put down David because he’s an omega, like most alphas he knows would. He just hand him a controller, and asks him about his favorite video games. David at first felt like Joven was handling him like Cinderella’s glass slipper. But he treated Sohinki the same way. With concern, kindness, and fragility. But as David soon finds out can get mad when he loses.

But then again don’t we all.

Joven also does something else for David. He gives him a new name. It’s after David shows Joven his tattoo for the first time, when Joven asked if he could call him Lasercorn. And David didn’t really mind at all. Because he wasn’t really David anymore. David was the boy who everyone thought was going to be an alpha. As Lasercorn he could just start fresh.

The three of them work at Mahalo games together for just about a year. That’s when the three of them all start working for Clevver Games. It was different working for Clevver then Mahalo. With Clevver, what they said mattered because someone out there on a planet with seven billion people would see it. He doesn’t hide that he is an omega. He just doesn’t exactly say he is one. And he doesn’t claim to be an alpha either, he just leaves his status as a looming question that everyone wants answered. David also goes by the name Lasercorn in the videos, not David because his on a show about video games. Not a formal talk show.

He was doing what he said he wanted to do when he dropped out of college. Making videos of him playing game.

The hate comments are bad at first, but they start to be blurred out by the nicer ones.

The Jovenshire is the first and only of his new friends to noticed how sporadic his heats were. Lasercorn had a pack of suppressions at home in his bathroom. The problem was remembering to take them. He’d go a week strait taking the pills then forget to take them for the next two. This caused his heats to be sporadic, and unpredictable. Lasercorn knows that the suppressions should keep heats to once every three months. But the way he took them he could get one month, then one the next and then none for the next three months. Joven was the one who noticed this fact, when they had been working at Clevver for just about a year.

His was playing and recording as Riot Shield Man. Joven the only one left in the office. That when Lasercorn started to feel it. The sweat in his palms, and feeling in his gut. The want and need. Joven notices the smell that his body is putting out calling for an alpha, because Joven asks is he was ok out the blue attention drawn away from his game on the computer screen. Lasercorn shakes his head no, because he knew if he talked the only words that would come out were pleads for Joven to claim him.

Joven turned off the computer he was playing batman on not even bothering to save the game, and dragging Lasercorn out of his chair. Before Lasercorn knew it he was in Joven’s car and Joven spoke first, but not until they were at least have way to Lasercorn’s apartment. “Aren’t you on suppressions?” His voice was deep and stranded, but that was no surprise to Lasercorn, seeing as Joven was an Alpha sitting in a small enclosed space with an omega in heat. Lasercorn nodded again, still not trusting his voice. “You had a heat last month. And two months before that. Before that one it was three months in between, than before that is was two months back to back with heats in them. Your suppressions aren’t doing such a good job.”

“I have a very hard time remembering to take them Joven. “ His voice was strained. Higher than normal. And he mind hazy with the fact that Joven had been tracking his heats. Joven never answered back, eyes focused on the road and probably trying not to think of fucking the omega in heat in his car. The get to the front of Lasercorn’s building and neither of them speak. They lock eyes, Lasercorn not sure of what he wanted to say.

So instead he just says “Thank you.” And runs out of the car and into his building faster than you can say ‘Lasercorn’s Laser Tag laser Gun’. He has always spend his heat alone. This time was no exception. He’d never been with an alpha during heat. Never even been with an alpha outside of heat. Only a beta when both of them were drunk off their asses.

But for the first time in his 25 years of life, he wished he had an alpha to be with him during his heats.

 

The first time he meets his new bosses Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla, he felt like a fan boy. Together they formed one of the most popular YouTube channels ever. Clevver Games had been sold to Smosh, and now Clevver Games was Smosh Games. All the legal stuff was done and their meeting for the first time to film a sketch for their main channel to launch the channel to the fans.

Lasercorn didn’t expect them to come with Anthony’s love child in tow.

The child which most of the world didn’t know about, couldn’t have been more than two years old. She had Anthony’s hair, and blue eyes. Like Ian’s. He really wants to think that this child is not Ian and Anthony’s because Ian is a beta as far as the world is concerned. But it’s that feeling he gets in his gut like when a child runs up to him because they can tell that he's an omega, and they can’t find mommy or Pa or whatever other name they call their parents. Lasercorn can see the way that the child holds on to Ian, like he is the one who gives all the love and care that she will ever need. She looks at Anthony the same way, but with Ian it’s different. It a look that every child he had ever met has gave to their omega parent.

Lasercorn doesn’t tell anyone that Ian is an omega, and the father of Anthony’s daughter. Not even Joven, who is now suddenly his best friend, over Sohinki.

Their Channel grows. It’s no surprise to them, they are now a gaming channel of the most subscribed to Youtubers. The fans in the comments start to see Lasercorn as the villain of sorts of the channel.

The call him an alpha.

They start calling him things that he hasn’t been called since before he presented. He starts to get cocky about it too. Taking on his role as the bad guy, rather than acting like an omega should. It all goes to his head really. The game bang punishments start to get more ruff. And Lasercorn starts acting more and more like an Alpha.

Mari is the one who asks him about his new non-omega personality first. They are not even a month into Smosh Games, and most fans think of Lasercorn of the Dick-of-an-alpha of the Smosh Games group. ‘Lasercorn is taking advantage of his omega friends’ some comments say. The commenters are also saying that ‘Joven is his omega bitch’. Those comments tick him off the most, because Joven is an Alpha threw and threw even if most people think otherwise.

Mari, tells Lasercorn that he needs to think about his place in the community next time he mouths of to an alpha. The comment rolls of his back, mostly because Mari is one of those omegas who believe every omega needs an alpha to get by. That their useless on their own. He forgets what Mari says about remembering his place because he starts to get even more dick-ish. More and more like an alpha every day.

Looking back it was Ian who help Lasercorn cool of his bitching long enough to remember that his not a little kid anymore. There at Ian and Anthony’s New Year’s Party at the Smosh house. It’s not even anywhere close to midnight and everyone but Ian and Lasercorn were drunk. Ian, who isn’t drunk because of the two year old asleep in his lap, and Lasercorn because he doesn’t drink. Most people say it’s bad for an omega’s body, and Lasercorn was one of those people who believe that. It fit his image of an alpha, but all Lasercorn could only think of when he ended up sleeping with a beta the first time he was drunk, and how used he felt the morning after. But then again most of the 15 percent of omegas in the world don’t drink. Something like 14.75 percent of them.

Anthony hadn’t showed to the party yet and Lasercorn could tell that Ian was worried. It wasn’t until almost eleven thirty that Anthony got to the party drunk out of his mind, with a girl named Kalel in tow. He was looking for Ian, and Ian ran in the opposite direction. Lasercorn followed him to Cassie Padilla’s pink and lime green bedroom. The child had long since fallen asleep, but Ian was sitting on the floor beside her bed, and Lasercorn took a seat beside him. Lasercorn told Ian that he knew that he was an omega. And Ian told his story.

They were both omegas, yes. But they were both pretending to something else. Someone else.  
Lasercorn never forgot Ian’s story because of how Ian took being an omega so differently than him. In high school everyone knew that he was an omega, and he never even tried to hide it. But with Ian no one but his family and Anthony ever knew that his was an omega. This got Lasercorn thinking about all the times that he acted out of place and more like an alpha than an omega.

It made him feel like the villain of the story for the first time.

The next week everyone was back to work and Lasercorn was staring at the screen in front of him. Joven and him were going to film a dope or nope episode, no one else was in the room. Everyone else was out to lunch, Joven gone to get the game they were going to play from a co-worker a few floors up. He was frozen with that feeling in his stomach that he get every three months now like clockwork. His heat was early. Really early in fact. He had one the month before. His breathing was heavy and he was waiting for Joven to get back so that he could have the alpha take him home.

But Joven isn’t who comes back first. Its Sohinki, Mari and Wes.

Lasercorn looks at the door expecting Joven, one of the few alphas that has gained his trust, but finding Sohinki. Who had never smelled Lasercorn in heat before, his eyes were wide and he had Lasercorn pushed up against the wall before Lasercorn could tell him to stop. All Lasercorn could say was stop, and pleads to stop what he was doing. It wasn’t like Wes or Mari could help all that much either. Both were omegas and they knew that Sohinki wouldn’t listen to them in the state he was in. Sohinki is sucking his neck, Lasercorn’s eyes closed and his pleads to stop hadn’t got any softer, only harder. Then Sohinki isn’t on him anymore and there was a load crash. Lasercorn opened his eyes to see Joven’s back, and see Sohinki on the ground, along with most of the things that were on his desk.

Lasercorn can tell that Sohinki is mad, but he also can tell that Joven is madder. Nobody moves in the room, and you could hear a pin drop from a ten feet away with the silence that was filling the room. Lasercorn knew what Sohinki had did. He had tried to claim an omega in heat without the omegas consent. If he was a claimed omega, Sohinki would spend the next eighteen months in jail. But he wasn’t claimed, and didn’t have an alpha to come home too.

Unless you count Joven, the only alpha that Lasercorn ever trusted to keep him safe.

That’s why he is the one to break the silence by saying “Joven take me home.” Tears were in his eyes, as he told Joven what he wanted. He just wanted to be as far away from Sohinki as possible, in the safety of his own home. Joven turned around wide eyed like any alpha would be with an omega in heat so close to them. The Alpha nodded his head and Lasercorn wrapped his arms around Joven’s neck. And Joven practically carried a crying Lasercorn to his car.

The scent that Joven was producing was intoxicating to Lasercorn. The man smelt like the chocolate chip cookie his mom used to bake for him when he went into heat as a teenager, and the coffee that Joven was always drinking, filled with cinnamon and sugar. They didn’t talk as Joven drove across town to Lasercorn’s apartment. But when they did reach his apartment, Joven did something that in the few times that he drove Lasercorn home while in heat never did. He got out of his car. He picked Lasercorn up and carried him to his bed. When the alpha put Lasercorn down on his bed, he was dragged down into the bed too. Lasercorn cried himself to sleep, Joven holding on to him tighter than he would have otherwise.

When Lasercorn woke up Joven was long gone, and for the first time in his life he moaned an alphas name during heat.

When Lasercorn went back to work a week later, he ran from Sohinki whenever the man came anywhere close to him. He ran to Joven, he ran to the man who he was falling for. And Joven had his arms open.

The same week that Lasercorn came back after Sohinki tried to claim him they filmed the ranging bonus where Joven would get his chest waxed as a thank you for 5 million subs.

Lasercorn watched as Joven had his chest waxed and screamed in pain. It was one of the first times he wanted to just yell stop during a video. He had seen joven go threw a lot in the past two months between game bangs and all the stuff that the viewer didn't get to see. From seeing all the hate comments that called him an Omega Bitch, and everything in between.

He stood back and watched in pain himself. 

That night Lasercorn went home with Joven. 

After that night Lasercorn and Joven danced around the subject of what they’d become to one another. Lasercorn spending most nights in Joven’s bed, and never far from him at work. Everyone at work knew that they were dancing around each other. And no one said anything. Mostly because Lasercorn had become attached to Joven in all the ways Joven was attached to him.

Then they play Fruit Ninja and they have to Lady and the Tramp a banana because the two of them got the lowest score. Lasercorn was the one who bailed on finishing the banana ripping half it off of the part that Joven was holding in his mouth. Later when they were at Joven’s apartment that was quickly becoming their apartment, Joven would ask him why he’d bailed out of eating his half. And he’d tell Joven that every alpha that his ever known has hurt him. And he didn’t to lose Joven in the way he lost Sohinki and every other alpha friend he has had in his life. He didn’t even know if he like Anthony all that much anymore seeing as how much he hurt Ian on a daily basis. Aseptically now, after he gave Kalel the ring in Japan and moved five hour away to LA, taking their daughter with him.

That’s when Joven who has Lasercorn pinned down in his bed, that is slowly becoming THEIR bed says “You don’t get it do you. If I wanted to hurt you I wouldn’t have saved you from Sohinki when he tried to claim you. And I wouldn’t have spent that night in your bed. I wouldn’t let you come back here to sleep in my bed, in my room, in my apartment every night if you didn’t mean something to me. You mean so much to me David, and you smell so good to me during and outside of your heat. You don’t know how much I have to restrain myself whenever I drive you home during your heats. How I want to stay away from to protect you because I am terrified that I’M going to hurt you. And that is exactly what I don’t want to do. I just want to keep you in a bubble, and far away from everyone and anything that is going to hurt you. Why do you think that I ALWAYS listen to what you say we should do during any game we play together, whether it’s at work or on the couch out there? It’s because I LOVE YOU.” Joven was still holding Lasercorn down on the bed, and Lasercorn was wide eyed with his laser stare. That when Joven mumbled that he was leaving letting go of Lasercorn, but he pulled him back into the bed. Lasercorn now with his face buried in Joven chest.

“I Love You too.” Was all Lasercorn said not letting go of Joven till the next morning when they had to leave for work.

They weren’t dancing anymore. But they still didn’t know what they were to each other. They kissed and said that they loved each other on a daily basis. But nothing ever more than that.Then Lasercorn’s trimonthly heat come along. They weren’t at work when it hit, they weren’t out with friends or shopping. They were home, in Joven’s (their) apartment. Lasercorn stilled didn’t call it their apartment, even though all of his stuff was now in the apartment, and his own apartment was empty to the point where he handed the keys into his building manager.

Now here he was with his first heat since Sohinki tried to claim him. And he was scared out of his mind. Joven has said to Lasercorn that he loves him, but he was nervous as anything. The only thing that could go threw his head were thoughts that Joven wouldn’t want him anymore or that Joven wouldn’t want them to be mated, or even that Joven wouldn’t want him to carry his children. 

He knew that this were typical thoughts that most omegas to have at a time like this. Especially when he was mating an alpha that he lives with, loves, and wants to be with. He was hiding under the cover in their bed, almost completely naked, nothing but his boxer shorts remain, already sweating from the combined heat his body was putting off, and the was being stored by the cover, which were normally the first thing to go when he was in heat. 

He knew that Joven had been with omegas before, remembering when they were still at Mahalo and going out to drinks with coworkers how Joven would nine times out ten leave with an omega or sometimes a beta on his arm. Lasercorn knew what they would do when they got back to one of their apartments. That went up intil they worked at Clevver. What Lasercorn didn’t know was that he was the reason Joven stopped going home with random girls and the occasional guy. How that first time that Joven drove Lasercorn home, he knew that he would do anything for Lasercorn. And all the other omegas and beta started giving him feels of betrayal when he would be hit on or would hit on someone else. 

And the more they were together, every time he drove Lasercorn home while in heat. He would smell more and more like a mated alpha. 

Lasercorn heard Joven come into their apartment and pulled the covers up over his head, and felt tears forming in his eyes. He heard Joven call for him, there was no doubt in his mind that Joven could smell his heat even with the blanket over his heat and a door or two between them. Lasercorn could hear the worry in Joven’s voice when he called out for him. Lasercorn didn’t answer the alpha’s call for him, holding tears back, and not wanting to be rejected by the man he loved. Lasecorn heard the door to their bedroom open and the foot of the bed dip. Joven didn’t say anything and Lasercorn poked his head out from under the blanket. 

Joven knew him well enough that he knew that Lasercorn was worried. Worried that his alpha would leave him. So Joven just pulled Lasercorn into his arms, and let Lasercorn cry into his chest and told him that it was okay. 

That night Lasercorn was mated by his Alpha.


End file.
